What's a Becker?
by Cooper101
Summary: An anomaly opens, but the team can't find it or the creature that came through. Becker knows where both are but he's lost ALL of his memories. The team need to get his memory back if they wish to stop the deaths, but they know little of Becker's life...
1. Knock out

**Back again with another story. This was just an little idea in my head that I hope will be good.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>His mind was racing. His heart was pounding. His lungs were burning.<p>

Becker ran down the hill as fast as he could without falling over. The team had an alert in a forest quite away from the ARC. Becker had lost the others and was now running for his life with his earpiece not working and his EMD broken. It was just his luck to always find the dinosaurs.

Becker jumped over a small tree branch that was in his way. He took a moment to look behind him to see where the creature was. The creature had just started to come down the big, long, steep hill. The creature had four muscular legs that it ran on. Its head was quite big with sharp rows of teeth with two long canines. Its skin was hard and rough and a camouflage green and grey. At the end of each paw was a long claw, waiting to be stained with blood.

The creature roared with might and chased after Becker. Becker carried on running. A million thoughts raced through his head, refusing to leave. Becker jumped up and ran along a thick tree that had fallen over a long time ago and jumped off the other end. Doing that helped increase his speed. If any of the girls or Conner had seen that, they would say it was like something out of Twilight. Becker carried on running, his breathing getting harder and harder because of the speed he was running at. His feet were starting to hurt, he was sure that the souls of his shoes had worn away and that the ground was cutting at his bare feet. He sensed that the creature was getting closer. He wondered what thrilling speed he was going at if he was outrunning the creature.

Becker reached the bottom of the hill, just as the creature had an idea.

With great force, the creature jumped up off the hill, into the air and landed in front of Becker, roaring with triumph at its prey. Before Becker could do anything, the creature quickly raised its paw and hit Becker's right side. Becker went flying through the air. He smashed into a tree about six feet in the air. Becker fell to the floor behind some bushes. The last thing Becker heard before everything left his mind, was the roar of the creature that had started all the trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

Pain...

It's all I feel. I know it so well, but I cannot remember it. It is welcomed with open arms and I cannot understand why. Throbbing... My head. My head is throbbing and I want it to stop. Something's burning, something is sore, my head is throbbing. It's dark. I've quickly named it the Darkness. No, it's always been called that. Why? I am welcomed here and it likes me. I feel like staying, but want to leave and I am trying too hard to leave. Why? H. The word that I am feeling begins with H...

Pain...

Hurts. Everything hurts. I am wining. I'm leaving the Darkness behind. Is this good? Is this bad? I feel. I am more than just a mind, I have a... a... I have a body. Something that I must look after. It hurts more. Oh God it hurts so much. I felt like I was at peace in the Darkness. Why did I leave? Chest... My chest burns, my head is throbbing and everything else is sore... Light... I see light. Is THIS good? Is THIS bad? My questions are not being answered. Hurts. It hurts more. Just to carry on seeing the light hurts. I want to see it more, I want to. I must. Why must I? My head. It hurts more and more and more... It hurts. It grows and grows and grows... The light becomes clearer. I see something, a room. A smell hits me. Like, like... I cannot describe it, I cannot remember the words. It's the opposite of the Darkness... White. The room is white. There is no... Colour, no colour, just whiteness...

Pain...

I feel something. I force my eyes to look at my... hand. Another hand is holding my own, softly rubbing the top with her thumb. _Her..._ I force my eyes open some more. She's pretty. She has brown hair, not too long and not too short, and white skin. Not like the room white, but a different white, a nicer white. She wears a green top and a patterned skirt. She looks nice, but sad. Under her eyes it is slightly grey and her cheeks seem slightly wet. She stares at my hand, all her energy focused on it. What's so great about my hand? Am I missing something? I realise that there is something on my face strapped tightly to my nose. I see a wire coming from it to something. It goes _beep... beep... beep... _There is another one, but on the hand, she is rubbing...

Pain...

I cough. I couldn't help it, my throat is so dry. She snaps her head up and sees me. I close my eyes then open them again. It hurts, I don't feel good. My stomach feels like it's been tightened into a knot... What's a stomach? What's a knot? I know these words, but yet I don't. She turns away from me and shouts something then turning back to me. She starts to ramble on about something.

"Oh my Becker, you gave us all a scare. Matt and the others found you in the woods all alone with your head bleeding and other injuries, we rushed you to hospital fast! I ran down here, everyone is in such a mess, even Lester! We were all so worried, we haven't really left the hospital since yesterday, well, we had to because we do have a job to do, oh that sounds heartless, forget I said that. We all tried to be here, Matt's outside, your test results came back today. You scared us! Wait, I've already said that, forget I said that again. How do you feel Becker?" She said that all in one breathe. It was amazing. I want to be able to breath like that. It hurts when I do it and I have to do it three times as much as she does. She looks at me, waiting for me to say something. I know that it will hurt, but I have to, I have to speak back. I open mouth, but no sound came out. I tried again and this time I get the three words I wanted to say out of my mouth...

"What's a Becker?" I choked the words out my mouth. Two people entered the room just after I spoke. The girls face was full of shock, confusion, and eyes completely sad. And I can safely say that she isn't the only one...

Pain...

* * *

><p><strong>I'd thought I'd try something new for me and write in people's point of views. Hope I got Becker's okay.<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Going to be interesting

**Sorry, for the long wait. Here's the update, hope its good enough for you. Let me know what you like a don't so I can add more of it in or not add any of it in.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

I carefully thought about the events that had just happened.

I started to feel better quickly and I am now able to sit up. Parts of me don't burn anymore and I can think straight. I'm still a bit sore. The girl had stayed with me the whole time, not saying a word. Neither of us did. I wasn't sure what was going through her head, but mine was full of questions. Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here? How do I leave here? Where do I go? What do I do? Should I say something? Who are the people dressed in white that have been coming in every minute or two? Why am I sore? What did I do? Why am I here? What happened? WHO AM I? My questions aren't answered as I only ask them in my mind. I don't want to ask them aloud. I'm not scared to ask. I never get scared... Why did I think that? How do I know that's true?

"Becker, can you remember anything?" the girl asked me, her voice was sweet and soft. Slightly scared too. I frowned.

"What's a Becker?" I asked her again. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Your name," she replied.

"It's a funny name," I said back. She laughed lightly, was she laughing at me? "W-What's yours?" I asked politely.

"I'm Jess, I'm your friend." Her voice was softer as she spoke this time. She's so sweet and I know what I'm about to ask her will upset her.

"W-W-What's a friend?" She sighs sadly. I was right; it did upset her.

The door opened. A man walked in. He had short brown hair and a roundish white face. He wore... Jeans! Yes, dark blue jeans with... a belt and, and a blue top and a worn blue, black jacket. Did I know this man? Was he here for me? For Jess? I looked at Jess and since she held my hand tightly and mouthed 'It's okay' at me, I must have had a panicked look on my face. I nodded a bit fast at Jess to let her know I was okay. I'm not really. I feet a bit uneasy. The man frowned and waited for an answer. Jess turned on her chair to face him, still holding my hand.

"Matt, Becker can't remember anything. Who he is, where he is, he doesn't even know what a friend is." Jess explained to the man named Matt. Ha! Matt! And I thought Becker sounded funny. Do men have stupid names and girls get nice ones? That's unfair. Who thought of that?

Matt walked over to the edge of my... Bed. Yes, that's what I'm sitting on, a bed.

"All right Mate, how are you feeling?" He had a funny voice. It was weird, I can't really describe it. I knew he was talking to me, but I didn't understand something. I leaned over to Jess.

"Why did he call me 'mate'? I thought my name was Becker," I whispered to her.

"Yes, but 'mate' is another way of saying 'friend'," she whispered back to me.

"Then why doesn't he say friend?"

"All right friend, how are you feeling?" Matt suddenly said.

"I see why people say mate now," I said sitting back up. I took a breath in. "I feel okay – thank you for asking – but I'm confused. Where am I? Why am I here? Did I do something? What did I do? I would ask who am I, but apparently I'm called Becker," I finished. Well actually I stopped myself from asking all my questions, I have a lot. Matt nodded, taking in everything I just said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We all looked up and a woman in white popped her head round the door. Once again, I seemed confused. Did I know her?

"Mr Anderson, Miss Parker, I have Mr Becker's test results here if you would like to step outside for a moment please." She disappeared behind the door. Matt walked over to the door and Jess got up to leave. She had let go of my hand a few moments back and now I realised she was going to walk out of the room. I quickly grabbed her... wrist! I grabbed her wrist and she spun round to see me.

"Please stay... Y-Y- You're nice." I didn't know what else to say really. I wanted her to stay with me. She was the first person I saw when I woke up. I feel like I can trust her. I'm not scared. I... I just don't want to be alone. She nodded and sat back down while Matt left to room with the women in white.

**Matt**

I walked out of Becker's hospital room. The team were in a lot of trouble now that Becker had forgotten EVERYTHING. The nurse turned to me and I couldn't help but blink. She had long, silk like brown hair and beautiful skin. Her green eyes stood out and her teeth were perfect. To be honest, I would have thought she would have been a model for magazines. She flipped open Becker's chart and my eyes darted down to it. My eyes darted back up to hers when she spoke.

"He seems fine - broken rib and a sprained ankle. However, a serious injury on his head, his skull was bruised, but luckily not broken... Very lucky. Also, as you've probably noticed he has amnesia –"

"How do we get his memory back and quickly?" I cut her off. It was very important. She sighed.

"You'll have to do it slowly. He'll forget things too and he'll have a hard time remembering. Try using trigger words. Like maybe, every time you walk away from him after talking you say 'Stay out of trouble'. If you said that to him, he might remember you fully." I nodded. I didn't fancy talking to this woman anymore. She nodded back and walked off.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. Could my life get anymore difficult? Lester isn't going to be pleased with this. Neither will Phillip... I take that back. I couldn't care less what  
>Phillip has to say. I looked up and felt a little better. Walking towards me were Connor and Abby. Abby was wearing a black and red skirt with leggings and big black boots. She had a red top on with a black jacket. Connor wore some jeans, a chessboard top with a black sweatshirt. He also wore his long, black, chained, fingerless gloves plus his stupid hat.<p>

"Hey, what's up? How is he?" Abby questioned me. Connor just stayed quite in case Abby didn't like what he said. I knew he wanted to make a joke and call Becker 'Action Man' or 'Soldier Boy'. I sighed and told them what the nurse told me. Just as some nurses entered Becker's room.

**Jess**

Becker and I didn't say much when Matt left. What's to talk about when you've forgotten everything? Anyway, Becker was far more interested in what was outside the window. He just stared outside, face completely blank and emotionless. He looked weird. No! I'm not saying that Becker's weird, no, no, no, not at all. He's normal. Well, as normal as you're going to get at the ARC. I mean, he's just different from the Becker I know. I look out the window to see a giant tree branch there. On the branch was a bird's nest for a sparrow. I know it's a sparrow because the bird is actually there. As the bird walks around its nest, Becker's hand moves over my hand and his fingers look as if he's holding a pen or pencil. Becker's been holding my hand quite a bit. HOLDING MY HAND! It's better than I imagined! - although, I didn't imagine Becker losing his memory at the same time and not knowing who I am or anything. Becker continued to look outside.

"... Jess, what is that?" he asked me suddenly. I almost jumped it was so sudden of him to speak. I looked at him and he looked at me. The bird! He was talking about the bird.

"It's a bird Becker," I said calmly. Like a dog, if I used his name enough times he'd remember it. I would have told him what type of bird it is, but I'd probably confuse him. He nodded.

"It looks nice," he replied. He looked at it again. I sigh just as two nurses come in. One is carrying a needle I notice. Becker's going to be okay with a needle, I'm sure. Becker carried on looking outside. The nurse tapped it three times and went to inject Becker.

Becker saw the needle. Before I knew it, he had jumped up onto the bed on his feet and pressed himself right up against the wall, trying to get as far away from the nurse as he could. His face is full of pure terror. I quickly stood up over to Becker just as a look of pain went over his face.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's just a needle, don't worry Becker. Come down, come down." I grabbed his arm gently and slowly helped him down. Becker inhaled and exhaled in pain. I guessed that something must really hurt. I sat him back down on the bed. The nurse went to try to inject him again. Becker shuffled to the other side of the bed. It's weird to see Becker like this. I reached for his hand. I touched him and his eyes darted straight to me. I nodded at him, as if to say 'it's okay'. He slowly shuffled back over to the middle of the bed and held out his arm. The nurse injected him and he squeezed my hand a bit too tight. The nurses left the room after that and it was just Becker and I for a moment. He rubbed where they injected him. I took his hand away so he didn't get a rash.

The others entered the room.

**Becker**

Matt came back into the room as did two other people, a blond woman and a man. Did I know them? Were they here to see me? To tell me why I'm here? To tell me what I did? To tell me what I'm going to do? To talk to me?

To take me away?

They don't look harmful. However, something inside him was burning, ready for a fight. Did I know how to fight?... What's a fight?

"Okay mate, you all right?" asked the man. He seemed... very... immature.

"I feel like a broken record... Whatever one of those is, what is a record Jess?"

"Just answer the question Becker."

"Fine... I'm fine, confused, but fine." The man nodded then slapped his forehead. Why'd he do that?

"Forgot that you've forgotten. I'm Connor and this is Abby," he said, pointing to himself then the blonde-haired person. Once again, the girls get the good names and the men get the stupid names. Matt? Becker? Connor? Is the world serious? I nodded anyway, even though I still didn't know who they were.

"The doctor says you're okay to leave," Matt said. Leave? Here? Where too? "I've talked to Lester and he said we can have the rest of today off to try and get your memory back. He suggested that we use one of the spare ARC houses to all stay together and help you regain your memory" he finished. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. I nodded anyway, even though I wasn't sure what I was agreeing to. Although, Jess was nodding, so I think I'm okay...

Matt? Becker? Connor? LESTER? Is this world mad!

* * *

><p><strong>Jess<strong>

We walked out of the hospital front door all together. When we had left the room and returned, Becker was somehow dressed... However, he did have his top on inside out and the wrong why round... plus his socks on his hands and underpants on his head. It was even funnier when he said 'now I'm sure I've done this wrong' (which he had).

Becker looked around, amazed by the world around him. I smiled and carried on walking over to the cars with Matt. I look back and saw Connor slap Becker on the back of the shoulder.

"Welcome to the world mate," he said to Becker and jogged over to the car. Abby walked up behind him, scooped her arm through his and dragged him towards the car.

This. This was all going to be VERY interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think?<strong>

**Don't worry, we will have a few parts written in Connor and Abby's point of views... Maybe even some Lester and Philip? *Raises eyebrows* Would you like that?**

**Fun in regaining Becker's memory shall come ...**

**Please review.**


	3. Secrets

**Hello all. I cannot remember when I last updated (and no I didn't hit my head like Becker). So here's the next chapter and sorry for the long wait if there was one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess<strong>

Matt drove his car up to the house first, we arrived next. Abby, Becker and I were in one car, Matt and Connor in the other. Lester had sent them the address of the house they would be staying in and said that he would have someone send round their stuff.

We had driven for about an hour – maybe two - and Abby had been making jokes about how Matt must be dying in the car all alone with Connor. Becker had laughed at those jokes and then asked why he was laughing at them. He even asked what a joke was! It is sad when you think about it. How he doesn't know why he would do something that his body would do normally. How we could say something and it would make him sad, even though it was a joke. His emotions, his mind and body are all different and not working together. It is not our Becker. Our Becker's left us with nothing, but his shell and gone on holiday or something like that, but on holiday into the depths of his mind and left his mobile behind. We all want the old Becker back. The one that doesn't need that much help with anything and could rule the world. Not the one that only just knows his name.

We all jump out of the car. I look around. Trees surround us. We had to drive about ten minutes or so though a forest. The house looks as if it is up-to-date. It's huge and is dark blue on the outside. Lester said that the place had a garden; I think that would do Becker good. He could run around like a dog or energetic little boy.

Connor and Mat are already by the door, where there are five big brown boxes on the floor. There are three steps up to the front door and we wait at the bottom of them. Matt kicks a box that has his name written on it.

"They could at least of put them inside," he huffed. He then picked up a plant pot where there was a key. He put it in the door, turned it and opened the door. He walked in, opening the door wide. Connor walks in next.

"What do we do with the very heavy boxes?" Abby called after Matt, walking into the house.

"I'll carry mine in later, buy I'm having a coffee first," he called back. I try to pick up my box, but it's too heavy. I look over at Becker who has noticed his name on a box. With ease, he picked the box up and held it with one arm, the side of the box against his cheek for support. I studied him quickly and saw that it was nothing for him. He leaned down and picked my box up. He then walked inside.

**Becker**

I placed Jess's and my boxes on the floor carefully. I strangely feel as if I should treat these boxes with great care. I look around the house. It had silver walls in the... corridor! That's it. A small table with a phone on it was near the door and Matt had put the house keys there. Down at the end was the... kitchen! Half way down the corridor is a gap in the wall. I think a door should be there, but there isn't, and it's twice the size of a door in width. I walk towards it and look through. Connor is sitting down on something. It is long and black and he's looking at a big flat screen thing with moving people on it. There are shelves on the wall above it. I'm not sure what are on them, but they seem harmless. Just, sitting there.

I walk into the kitchen. It has white walls, with a black floor and tables. There's a wooden table. I look around, everyone else not paying attention to me. Too busy trying to get Connor away from something they call a TV (?) and trying to carry their boxes inside. I wander back to the door. There are some more steps and they go up into the house. I turn about to see the others focusing on what they are doing. I wander up the stairs. The colours are just the same as in the hospital. Everywhere is white. I dislike that. At the top, another corridor goes off to my left. It's a long and at the end, there is a door. All the way down the corridor, there are doors. I start to walk down the hall. The first door on my right has a sign on it. It says: 'Becker'. I think it's _my _room. I push it open slowly. I'm not going into the room, just looking in from the door. It's big and white. There's a... wardrobe! It's big and silver. A double bed stands out because of the black covers and white pillows on top. I notice that there's a small table with a clock and lamp next to the bed.

I forget about my room and carry on walking. I walk down the hall a bit more and to my left there's a door with a sign saying 'Jess'. Then down the hall a bit more is a door on my right with the sign saying 'Connor'. Down a bit, more is a door on my left with a sign saying 'Matt'. I walk a bit more down and on my left is another door that says 'Abby'. I walk to the every end and see that there is a door saying 'Bathroom'.

"Becker!" I hear Jess's voice. I walk downstairs and find the room where Connor had been watching the 'TV'. She pats the space next to her on the long black thing. I slowly walk over and sit down. It's soft and light, I fall right into it almost. I make myself comfortable.

"You – You wanted something Jess?" I say to her with a bit of a stammer. She smiles lightly at me.

"Yes Becker. To try to help you get your memory back, we are going to play a game of Word Association. It's where I say one word, and you say the first thing that comes into your head, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. It seemed very simple. Jess got out a pen, note pan, and got ready to write.

"Sheep."

"Lamb."

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Water."

"Drowning." Jess looked up from the notepad and stared at me. Why was she staring? Did I say something wrong?

"Book."

"Fiction."

"ARC."

"Anomaly Research Centre."

"You remember something!" Jess squeaked then pulling me into a bone-braking hug. I'm gasping for air. I'm trying to think what it all means. ARC, Anomaly Research Centre – I work there! I quickly push Jess away from me.

"I work there don't I?" She nodded franticly. "And – And so do you and the others, and – and I'm head of security!" It was all slowly falling back into my mind.

"Can you remember anything else?" Jess questioned. I shook my head, that was it for now. "At least you remembered something, it was a brilliant start." I felt warm inside when she said that. I felt – H. The word I'm looking for begins with H and its NOT hurts. I know this word, but I don't.

Jess carries on.

"Black."

"Gun."

"Orange."

"Chocolate, you dislike chocolate with orange in it. Its – weird, as you say." Jess smiles. The smile spreads across the whole of her face and I feel warmer inside. More – H.

"Yellow."

"Bee."

"Red."

"Blood." Jess stops and looks up at me, a little worried. Why is she worried? She said say the first thing that comes into my head. That was my answer, so what's wrong?

"Jess! Come help us carry the boxes up!" The voice was Abby's. Without another word, Jess got up and left the room to help.

Happy.

It was the word I felt a moment ago, but now I'm confused again.

* * *

><p>The creature walked slowly across the land. The sun was setting, what was left of light was leaking through the trees. Animals of day were going to bed, but the animals of night were just awakening. This creature was an animal of day and night, slept when it wanted to sleep and hunted when it wanted to hunt.<p>

And it was hunting now.

The creature carefully watched the farmhouse from the safety of the tress. Sheep walked across the open land, a dog barked with energy at them and a plump farmer shouted at the top of his lungs at his dog. However, the creature saw none of that. What it did see was food.

The creature slowly walked towards the farmer. What started as an invisible slow speed, soon turned into an attacking run. It's paws clawed up dirt as it ran. The last thing the farmer saw before the creature killed him was the white of its long sharp teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby<strong>

I took another spoonful of soup into my mouth. The house had nothing in the way of food. Nothing, but milk, tea bags and a couple of cans of tomato soup. So, for the night, we were stuck with tomato soup. No one complained and Becker loved it.

Since Becker was knocked round the head, we've all seen a different side to him. He's actually kind and caring... Not that he wasn't before, but I mean _really_ KIND and _really _CARING. Even though it hurt him slightly, he carried our boxes upstairs. He said it didn't hurt, but we could all see it in his face that it did.

I've also discovered that Becker likes reading. In his box, he had books on the mind, guns, history, the human body, first aid, horror and mystery. The first thing Becker did was read. I have no idea why, but he started reading the books about people's minds. It was all going well. Becker happy, us all helping him remember, just perfect. No worries and problems.

Matt's phone rang, and I know Becker's going to ask questions.

**Becker**

Matt's 'phone' rang and he left the room. I tried to hear what he was saying, but Connor was making the girls laugh too loud. Matt came back in and sat down, even though his soup was finished. I was buzzing with more questions.

"Who was that?" I asked eagerly.

"Lester," Matt replied. Oh, the man with yet another funny name.

"What did he want?" I asked, trying to get a bit more information. It had nothing to do with me, but, yet, it had everything to do with me. I don't know why, but it just does.

"Just another incursion." Sadness and confusion hit me at the same time when he said that. "So Becker, have you remembered anything else to do with the ARC?" Asked again, they always ask about the ARC. They're keeping something from me; they have been from the very start. Are they friend or foe? I cannot decide now, as they are keeping secrets from me. I felt something inside me start to heat up, something bubble and boil. I felt A – A – A – Angry with them, withMatt.

I drop my spoon in my empty bowl.

"You're keeping something from me," I plainly say. "You keep asking me to remember the ARC, what's so special about it? I have rights to know!" and I do. I do have rights to know. Every single right. Everyone is quiet from shock of what I have just said. I smile to myself, in my head. They didn't expect that. Glances were passed around the table as they wondered what they were meant to say.

Matt sighed.

"The ARC – Anomaly Research Centre – Is where we deal with Anomalies, rips in time. We were dealing with one when you lost your memory. The last thing you had said to us over the earpieces was that you knew where the anomaly was and a creature. However, we don't know where it is and you do. Lester has just told me that another man has been killed, and it's going to keep on killing until we find it and close the Anomaly... So, no pressure with remembering mate." I nodded, I understood and I felt bad for being angry. I needed to remember, I want to remember, I _have _to remember. It all depends on me. Lives depend on me, people's _lives. _I – I – I just can't believe it. Am I supposed to be used to this? Am I supposed to know what to do? What to say? How to do everything?

Am I supposed to know how to make it all better?

Jess goes to get up to put the dishes away. I quickly jump up, taking Matt's empty bowl and mine with me. I reach to pick hers up.

"I've got it," I say smiling, as if the last few minutes of conversation haven't happened. Jess smiles back at me and hands me Connor and Abby's bowls. I carefully carry them over to the 'kitchen work surface'. I open the black 'dish washer' and start to place the bowls in, one by one.

I look up at my friends around the table. Matt is in deep thought while Connor is chatting to the girls. Matt smiles at something Connor says slowly bringing him back to reality. I like my friends, and I shouldn't get angry or mad at them, but I feel like I have before, and that makes me slightly sad. I think I have something Connor talked about a moment ago... A short temper? Not sure what that is, but I have a feeling that says that I have it. I look over to Jess. She laughs at something Connor said again. Her laugh is so nice, so peaceful. Her smile too, its... brilliant. I like Jess the most. She was there when I woke up; she stayed with me and was there for me. She calmed me and helped me the most, she cares the most. I like her, I really do...

_Don't get distracted..._

I drop a bowl. It smashes by my foot on the hard floor, alerting everyone. That voice in my head, it was me, but I didn't think that, why would I think that? I feel dizzy, my head hurts, and my vision is going blurry. The others are up and over by me. I lose my balance and fall into somebody who catches me. I think its Connor. I feel myself being placed upon the floor. It's cold and hard, couldn't they put me somewhere softer and warmer? I hear their voice in the distance, calling my name. I see Jess, her normal so cheerful face, so scared and worried. I'm not scared, just confused. Where did that voice come from? It was me, I know that much, but I didn't have any control in thinking it.

It's coming back. I'm falling back into it with open arms. The Darkness. I silently say hello to my old friend, unsure of how long my visit is. Just for now, or, forever...

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

I open my eyes. I'm all right, my visit with The Darkness was only short... How long had I been with him? How long had I been trying to get away from it? I remember I have a body again and I feel it. It doesn't hurt this time; just my head is a bit sore. I recognise the white room. It's not the hospital, but my room. My new room in the house we are staying in. I slowly sit up and realise that Jess is sitting on the end of my bed. I smile at her as she moves over to me, checking if I'm okay. Before I can tell her I'm okay, Matt enters while Connor and Abby stay at the door.

"You all right mate?" he asks, standing by the end of my bed.

"Head hurts," I reply. I'm not really in the mood for talking. Matt understands this. I remember why I blanked out, but why did I do that? I was me again, but I wasn't, I was just there for a second, but then gone again. I should tell them, tell them what I think happened. Tell them... I'm not going to tell them. Not until I'm sure. I need to keep a few thoughts to myself now, as I think remembering just got dangerous and important.

Matt nods.

"I think it's time we all hit the hay," he says. I turn to the clock I have on my side table. It says 10:00pm... That's way too early for bed! This world is nuts!

* * *

><p><strong>I would put a little spoiler for the next chapter at the bottom of this one, but I know that not everyone likes spoilers (unlike me!).<strong>

**Please review.**


	4. Nightmares

**Yay! Another chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

_Dark..._

_It's not the darkness, but it is dark, hard to see. I'm in a building. Men... men in black uniform, soldiers in brave black ready to die. They carry things that I love... guns... why do I love guns? I walk up to one and go to tap him on the shoulder. You know, to ask where I am and stuff, how I'll get home, back to the others. My hand goes right through him. I snatch it right back and hold it close to my chest. The men move, guns raised high. They walk through the building. I can't control my legs, I follow them, I'm forcing myself not too__,__ but I do. My stomach tightens slightly, as something deep inside me knows what is going on, where as I do not. The men march into a large room, waving their guns about as if they were looking for something... No... Looking out for something._

_Something's wrong. I feel funny and not the good funny. I feel bad, very, very bad._

_Suddenly, something jumps down from the ceiling and lands on one of the men... One of my men. He screams in agonising pain as I hear something from inside him being ripped out. The other men fire with their guns at the... creature, but it jumps out of the way. They have made noise, so much noise... and... Now they die. More of those things jump down from the ceiling, everywhere, and start to kill the men, my men. My men... Blood is everywhere, it is as if these creatures are trying to paint a picture with it, but failing._

_I see some run, run from the room. It's not a man, none of my men are chickens__,__ it's a woman... Not saying that women are chickens! I have worked with very brave women__...__ I think__.__.. I can't control my body, I follow her. I'm suddenly in another room with her. She's panicking. She runs from the room and I do not move. I can't, I can't move, I can't go help her..._

"_Becker!... Becker!..." She screams my name, she know me. Then she screams. The scream is painful to my ears and my entire stomach just turns completely upside down in sorrow. I move, but only slowly. I see me, I'm leaning over the woman. I hold her tight as if I can't believe what has just happened, as if I don't want something to end._

_I don't want her to end._

_I realise quickly that she is dying and I can't stop it from happening._

"_Sarah, hold on, Sarah..." I'm shouting__.__ However, she doesn't, she can't. Her head falls back and she's gone. I don't cry, I cry for no one__..._

_Smoke fills the room; I'm being dragged away from this place. I try to stay, I try, but the smokes swirls around me until I see nothing but smoke. I smell it now; it's so clear the smell, the smell of smoke. I see a figure walking out of the smoke__.__... It's Connor and he's carrying another man in a black top and jeans. His hair it about his eye level and blond, but not like Abby's. I see Connor place him upon the floor the floor... Dead. My fists screw together, anger and pain roaring inside of me.__.._

_I sense that there is more to come, but I am not going to see it. The smoke swirls again, but it does worse things this time. It lashes out at me, curling quickly around me legs and arms and gripping me tight like chains. I am unable to move, a lump forms in my throat. I'm not scared. The smoke curls up my body like spiders. I fight it, but itis no use. It whips round my throat, suffocating me. I gasp and gasp and gasp for air, but I breathe in nothing, not even the smoke. The smoke sneaks up me, forcing my mouth open and then crawling inside of me..._

I jolt upwards in my bed, gasp for air a hundred time over. I'm clutching the edge of my bed orf dear life; sweat dripping off me as if a bucket of water had just been pored over my head. I look to the clock, the lamp that was meant to be next to it was on the floor smashed. The clock, however, is in perfect condition. It reads 1:30am. I'm still trying to get my breath back. I put a hand on my chest still gasping for air. I feel my heart and I think its beating a million times a second. I put the hand on my forehead to realise that I'm boiling.

There's a slight knock at the door and Abby pops her head around. She goes to say something, but stops. I think I look a lot worse than I feel.

"Becker, what's wrong?" she sits near me on the bed. I shake my head, I don't want her to know about what happened... What did just happen? She frowns, seeing that I'm not sure either. "What it a nightmare, maybe?" she asks. Yes! A Nightmare... I remember, and I wish I didn't. I nodded to answer her question.

"Yah," I whispered, trying hard to keep it all in like I do every night.

"Oh... I would hug you, but you're a bit sweaty and only in boxers." I laugh, but slightly painfully. I stop and clamp my mouth shut. I suddenly feel as if I want Abby to go away and leave me be. "You wanna talk about it?" she asks. I think for a moment. She deserves to know something...

"I have these every night Abby. Ever since you, Danny and Connor went through that anomaly and didn't come back. They stopped when you returned. I felt so relived... but then they started again when Matt went through after Emily." I look down. "They haven't stopped since." She nods, taking it all in.

"Good night Becker. I hope you can sleep better for what little we have left of this night." She gets up and walks towards the door.

"Night Abby," I whisper back. She nods and opens the door. However, she stops and turns round.

"I know what'll put your mind at ease for a while. You're going to go to the ARC tomorrow!" She says half excited.

"Really?"

"Yep, but don't tell Matt I told you, it was meant to be a surprised, so look... surprised tomorrow morning." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Connor<strong>

We drove down the ramp into the ARC. Becker had gotten up at six in the morning, but made no sound. He said he thinks that he normally gets up at that time to get to the ARC. However, we didn't leave until nine. Abby and Jess had fussed over Becker, trying to get him to wear his normal black uniform, but he refused. He wanted to wear a pair of dark baggy jeans, his trainers, navy blue short-sleeved tee shirt and red and black chequered jacket with a hood. In the end, just to make Abby and Jess happy, he put on his big military boots, which actually went with everything else. Jess and Abby then went off complaining about how Becker was an overgrown teenager that didn't do as he was told.

We walked through the security gates, most of Becker's men finding it hard to believe that Becker wears clothes that aren't his uniform... Well, that's what I think. We all bounce our way to the main operating area, where the ADD is. It took us nearly half an hour to get there as Becker kept stopping to look around. Jess and Abby dragged him all the way to the ADD.

We finally made it. I can now get on with my paper work whilst Becker stays with the girls. I look over at Matt, he's thinking it too, he can get away, finally! We both share a look then a glance at the girls and Becker. We both nod and slowly start to creep away.

However, when Philip passes us, walking straight for Becker, we know we were going to be needed.

**Philip**

"Ah, Captain Becker, glad to see you up and running again, all better and fit for work." I say cheerfully, even though I really couldn't care less. He surprisingly snaps round to look at me. Only now I notice that he isn't in uniform when it _should _be worn at all times.

"No, yes, thanks, running yes, um, fit for work, um... Do I know you?"

I am completely taken back by his question. I open my mouth, but get cut off by Connor running to join us.

"Philip, hi, um, not sure if you've heard the news or not, but Becker's lost his memory... All of it. We're somewhat, trying to help him get it back." Connor rambled. Stupid Lester not giving me the file. Loves making my life easy doesn't he.

"Oh my, well I haven't been told anything of that. I hope you get your memory back soon, quite a bit depends upon you Captain." With that, I quickly made an exit. I didn't want him asking any more questions.

**Connor**

"I don't like him." Becker said as soon as he though Philip was out of earshot.

"Not many people do," Matt said to him. I felt like saying something there, but then I'd be messing with Becker's judgement. I turned to go, but saw Lester walking towards us.

"Both Bosses in less than a minute, perfect," I whispered to myself.

**Lester**

I walked whilst texting. It's a habit of mine, but it's never my fault I'm always so darn busy. Things haven't been too good at the ARC. Everyone was in a bit of a mess since Becker went into hospital. In other words, one anomaly that we don't know where it is, a murdering creature on the loose, one Becker in hospital , he is then able to wake up okay ready to leave, but with no memory of anything and to top it all off, he only knows where the anomaly and creature are! Oh, I love all that paper work on it all. I look up to turn into my office, when I spot my hopeless team of rank amateurs. I sigh, knowing that I am going to have to make conversation with them about Becker.

I start to walk over, just as another text comes in. I am glad I have unlimited texts and phone calls. I quickly deal with it and make conversation with the person who has at least three quarters of a brain... Matt.

"Anderson," I say, grabbing his attention... The others as well sadly. I glance at Becker then at Matt. "How's he doing? Remembered anything useful?" Matt shakes his head.

"Remembered things, yes. Remembered anything to do with the latest anomaly and creature incursion, no."

I sigh. "Brilliant, just one mess after another to clean up with you lot isn't it?"

"I'm here you know," Becker suddenly says. Even I was a bit taken back by him suddenly speaking. "I assume you are talking about me. I am here and I do have ears, I also don't like being talked about in that way. Moreover, I'm not just another mess for you to clean up... _Sir." _I stared at him for a moment, slightly unsure about how to reply to that. The Captain Becker I know would never do that unless he was completely controlled by a fierce, murdering, boiling anger, and he was not angry like that. It was completely unlike him. I straighten my tie and say:

"You're a right chip off the old block aren't you?" I make sure I say it, with my voice slightly disgusted, looking him up and down as I say it. Knowing Becker, he'll hiss the word 'Sir' out of his mouth and wish he could kill me, but then an hour or so later forget about it all.

"Really, you think?" he asks, quite happy. His mood completely changed in a blink of an eye. The team fought hard to hold back their laughter as I practically jumped backwards. Abby failed at doing so.

"I was being sarcastic," I say, pulling myself together and slightly raising my voice. He didn't seem so bold when I raised my voice, he didn't seem to like it. He also looked hurt.

"What is 'sarcastic'?" He asks me back. I couldn't believe my ears; he doesn't know what sarcasm is! I lean over to Matt.

"He's serious isn't he?"

"I have ears!" He sung out, both Abby and Jess finding it hard to suddenly not die of laughter. Even Connor looked like he was split in two! Matt nodded, whispering a small, 'yah' to me. I stamp me foot.

"I suddenly really dislike you Captain Becker, and memory or no memory, anymore like this and it'll be your job, got it. Now, the lot of you get him down to the anomaly site to help him remember. If he doesn't remember anything soon I'm getting him a psychiatrist or something like that." I turn to leave; I get to my office door.

"Oh, get him down to the anomaly site, it'll solve all our problems, won't it now?" I hear Becker cry out in a dramatic voice. I turn to face him. He obviously didn't get the fact that I'll have his job if he said something like that. However, I raised my chin and said:

"Was that sarcasm you attempted there Captain?" I ask politely.

"Might have been," was his reply. The rest of the team looked as pale as a ghost. This is it, the end of Becker's job, the first second we've dealt with the creature and anomaly, he's gone and forever! However, my team are idiots. I smile.

"That was very basic and child like sarcasm Captain Becker, and I'm sure as time passes you'll lean a bit more of the... wonderful stuff. I suddenly like you again Captain." I walk into my office, ending the conversation.

**Becker**

Lester walked into his office, pleased with me learning 'sarcasm'. I wonder if there's a book on it. However, that's the least of my worries. I have to go back to the actual place where all this started. The one place I've been trying to deliberately forget about, and now I have to remember everything about it, to the last detail. I have to remember or more people will die. My friends too... maybe even me, and I am fine in dying (for some strange reason), but to let my friends die, I can't let happen. I feel like I've failed them and must protect them. I must, I must. No matter what. It's... It's... My job. I have to remember, to save people, to save my friends, and to even save me. Look at the big picture, look at _it. _It's all down to me really. I know things that they need to know, and they can't save people unless they know what I know. I have to get to where it all started, or it'll never end.

People say dreams come true and nightmares are only in your head, but they're wrong.

Nightmares come alive too.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? I'll know what to write and what not to write if you let me know in a review.<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Forest of memories

**Back again! I've been busy this week. Two one shots and two chapters to this story I'm on fire!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

I jump out of the car. I held the door open for a moment or two then gently closed it. The forest looked big from where I stood on the edge of it. I stared in wonder. This place is where it all started and where it could all end. I breathed in deeply, suddenly only now realising that I had been holding my breath. I hear another door shut and I turn my head slightly to see Jess. I smile to myself. I read her body language like a book, the words big and bold. She is frightened, scared, unsure and regretful, but also agreeing with herself that she isn't going to back out. She is not meant to be here, her work is in an office and being here on the field was like stepping into another world for her. She's here for me; she's here to help me be strong, even though she can barely be strong herself. She notices me looking at her and smiles. I don't smile back. I can't. I look back at the forest. Everyone else around me is setting up their guns.

Without a second thought, I start to walk forward.

Jess notices this and starts power walking after me. Only now, I realise that I'm walking fast towards the woods. I wish to get this over with. I hear the others starting to jog after us, I don't slow down for them, but I don't speed up either. The forest is getting closer and closer towards me. I feel a lump in my throat; I feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of my head. I knew this was a bad idea from the start, but now I _really _feel like this is a bad idea. I gulp as I walk. I want to close my eyes, but then I'd look stupid. I sense that I'm meant to be brave when it comes to the 'job', so I've got to look as brave as I can.

I'm in the forest.

I've been so worried I haven't realised that we've been walking through the forest for over five minutes. I now know to try and keep my feet on the ground when I put my head in the clouds. I look around. The trees are old and wise, leaves bright green and full of life, but so still, only moving when a soft breeze sweeps by, making them look as if they are dancing to the rhythm of the forest. The sun is seeking through the trees, highlighting the flying dust particles in the air. So quiet, so peaceful, so calm, everything untouched my human hands. It's almost like magic.

We carry on walking. I look about, trying to remember anything that is everything. Nothing happens - I remember nothing. I look over at Matt who is keeping an eye out for the creature. I look around and notice that everyone is doing this. I suddenly feel like I should be doing something else then trying to remember. I do not feel like remembering anyway. I want to be doing something else, something other than walking round a forest...

I suddenly see something.

It was just out of the corner of my eye, there one second then the next gone. I stop walking and stare at where it had once been. When I stopped, everyone else stopped too. I am too lost in my thoughts to realise that everyone else is dead quiet, waiting for me to do something. Now, I realise that they are waiting for me to do something. What should I do? Say it was nothing and carry on walking? Beg to be taken back to the ARC or the house? Grab Jess's hand and put on an act, getting her to make a decision?

Or go look myself?

My legs take over and I start to walk forwards. I step over a fallen log and push some smaller branches with leaves on them out of my way. It is still not there, but I feel like it is.

"Becker," I hear Jess call warningly. She is scared, I can hear how scared she is and she is very scared. This is normal for me, but for Jess, I'm pushing her out of her comfort zone and by far. I carry on slowly walking towards where I saw what I saw. What did I see? I hear Matt and Abby slowly walking after me. They worry way too much about me.

I get to where whatever I saw had once been. I look at the floor of where it had been and the ground was darker than everywhere else was. I see branches snapped and small puddles of saliva. It seems darker over in this very small area of the forest. Not at all, like magic.

I grab my head, pain racing through my head. Matt and Abby are over by me in seconds. I feel dizzy again, like the night before at the house. I stumble into Matt, who – once again – catches me.

"Something's wrong. It's like before." I whisper.

A scream cut through the air like a knife, the echo tip toeing round the trees. Matt, Abby and I spin around to the rest of the group staring at a man on the floor dead. Then suddenly, whatever killed that man, jumped out at another two, killing them. I feel dizzy again, I clutch Matt's arm for support. I remember...

_Running..._

The creature roars mightily as everyone starts to shoot it.

_Running..._

I close my eyes as someone else screams. I feel the floor and guess that Matt has placed me there. I'm starting to heat up. I hear Matt shout, I hear Abby shout, I hear Connor shout I hear _everyone _shout.

_Alone... Defenceless... Running..._

I feel two cool hands on each side of my face. A person breathes on my face.

"Please help Becker," I hear Jess say slowly and softly. She's more than very scared now, she's extremely scared. She takes her hands away. I sense her going somewhere.

_I am running, I am running away from the creature..._

**Jess**

I run away from Becker to help Connor. The creature had lunged at him and cut his knee, and it didn't look good. He was on the floor clutching his leg in agony. The creature had killed quite a few men and Matt and Abby were trying to find it. I helped him up. The cut was deep, but didn't look that bad. He says he's okay, that he can walk. I nod and then see his EMD on the floor about half a meter away from us. Connor starts to hop over to Abby. I walk over to the gun, not really think about the dangers with the creature.

**Becker**

I sense the creature walking about getting ready to pounce and kill. I want Jess. I want her back, I do not know what to do. I feel so sick and my head is so dizzy. I don't want to be here anymore. I knew, I just knew that coming would be a bad idea. I knew. I hear Connor in pain. I want to go help him, but I have no control over my body I feel so sick now. I hear the creature getting ready to attack.

_The creature runs forwards and head butts men backwards..._

My eyes snap open.

Having now gained control over my body again, I jump up. I run back to where the group had once been. The creature is fast, but so am I. I run towards Jess, as does the creature. I slam into Jess, knocking her clean off her feet. I send both of us flying to the side as the creature runs past us, just missing up with its giant teeth. We both hit the floor with a thud. My body sort of crushing Jess's. The creature skids to a halt and roars at us. I snatch the EMD gun out of Jess's hands and shoot at it three times. It roars and kicks a couple of tree branches at us. I cover Jess so she is safe from the branches. It then roars and runs off.

"It's a Gorgonopsid," Connor suddenly says after a moment. I look at Jess beneath me. She is breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear.

"Jess... Can we go back to the house now please?"

* * *

><p><strong>If no one knows, the Gorgonopsid was in series one episode of Primeval. The first ever creature they dealt with.<strong>

**Now, ten people listed this as an alert, but only two people review the last chapter. Shouldn't I be getting ten and/or more reviews? **

**Please review.**


	6. Perfect

**Hey, back again with another chapter. I loved all the reviews I got.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

10:30am...

I'm bored. I've read all of my books and there's nothing on the TV that I like. I got into a TV show called 'Friends', but I got bored of it after ten minutes. Matt, Connor and Abby are out at the 'Anomaly site' and Jess is here with me. All alone in the big _boring _house. Jess is upstairs getting dressed AGAIN! It's quiet amazing how many times she can get dressed in a day. She's getting dressed again because she has to go to the ARC. I'M BEING LEFT HOME ALONE. It'll be my first time (since I've lost my memory) that I've been home alone. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I've been told by Connor that you have to do things that you're not allowed to do when other people are around. The only thing I can think of doing is eating all of the Nutella, but if I do that then the others will notice and I'll be told off.

Connor annoyed me yesterday and I 'lashed out' at him. I pinned him to ground with both of his arms twisted behind him in a painful way. Matt pulled me off him and Jess wagged her finger at me, telling me right off. I felt really bad, my bottom lip had started to move up and down slightly, and my sight went fuzzy as water wanted to come out of my eyes! I fought it back though. When Jess saw that I was trying not to 'cry', she felt really bad and hugged me. It felt nice to hug Jess. She forgave me, but I still got an even earlier bedtime.

I've leant that life can suck at times.

Everyone is still a bit mad at me for hurting Connor, and I also hit Matt on the nose (by accident, honest). I even think Jess has started to think that I'm a bit 'uncontrollable'. I heard her say that, when they thought that I had gone to sleep, but I was really listening to them talking... Talking about me...

"_Jess, leave Becker be will you," I hear Matt whisper._

"_I just want to see if he's gone to sleep. Abby said he had a nightmare a night ago. I'm just going to have a little peek..."_

"_No Jess," Matt cut her off. "He attacked Connor _and _hit me. For all you know, he could jump up and strangle you to death." My stomach tightened. I wouldn't hurt Jess, I wouldn't, I couldn't. I had reason to hurt Connor and I didn't mean to hit you Matt._

"_Don't be mean! Becker is a human being. Stop talking about him as if he's an uncontrollable animal. He had reason to hurt Connor and he hit you by accident." It is nice to hear Jess sticking up for me__.__ She doesn't speak up much at all, She never does actually. _

"_Jess, you have to admit though, he has become a bit..." Matt trailed off. I know what was coming next. I cling tighter to my sheets. I bury myself into them even more on this cold, never-able-to-forget night. I close my eyes, waiting for the words to be spoken._

"_Well yes, Becker has become a bit uncontrollable I'll admit..." I painfully close my eyes tighter._

_It's back. The Darkness. It's whispering to me to come and play, but I refuse. I choose to stay with my nightmares. It's odd, but they're better company._

I wipe a tear that rolls down my cheek. It's not okay to cry. It shows that the person is weak... But has emotions.

"Becker! Becker!" I hear Jess call from upstairs. I now hear her high heels on the stairs and she jumps down. I stand up from the sofa as she enters the room. She picks up her handbag. She turns to me. "You'll be all right won't you? No one will be back until tea, so I've put a slice of bread in the toaster and some beans in the microwave. You know how to work both. Now, don't play with the knives, don't open the door unless you know the person or it's the postman, you can answer the phone, but if it isn't a person you know then put it down. I'm on speed dial on the phone, just pick it up and press '1' and it'll call me straight away. Okay?"

"Yes Jess, I know Jess, please stop worrying Jess," I say smiling. She smiles back. She goes to hug me. We hug... It's not right though. She still feels that I'm uncontrollable. I pull her away from me.

"What's up?" she asks.

"I didn't mean to hit Matt!" I say stepping back.

"What? I know that Becker –"

"But Matt doesn't! He and everyone else thinks that I'm 'uncontrollable', and so do you!"

"Becker, do you even know what that word means?" she asks, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes, course I do!" I don't though. Haven't got the foggiest. Although, I do know that it isn't something that I wish to be called.

"Sure. Look Becker, I've got to go, just be good, okay?" She goes to leave them room. It's that feeling again.

"That's it Jess, just walk away from the uncontrollable animal! Leave everyone to deal with it, whilst you just hide behind your stupid ADD!" She froze. I froze. I can't believe what I just said as much as she can't. I see tears daring to fall. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. She breathes in then storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Angry is what I had felt... Now I'm sad.

**Jess**

I slam the car door shut just as I had done the house door. I wipe tears from my eyes and start the car engine. I put my foot on the gas and drive to the ARC. I'm not going to tell Matt about this. Becker's just feeling alone right now. Yes, that's it, alone...

But why can't he understand that we are here for him?

He doesn't have to be like this...

**Becker**

It's been ten minutes since Jess left, and I'm still standing still, still standing in the same place. It's making me feel sick, thinking about what I just said. It's replaying repeatedly in my mind and I can't stop it.

I know I've done wrong. I'm such a loser at times, complete pig idiot! But they are still in the wrong. I'm not becoming uncontrollable, I'm not. I was acting... normal... For me anyway, well, I think I was acting normal. It felt right to hurt Conner. I did say sorry to Matt and I meant it... for once. I'm just useless at everything. I can't control my anger, can't stop my team from getting hurt because _I'M _hurting them, I can't stop them from dying, I can't stop them from running off through anomalies chasing mad women and I...I... I JUST CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I guess it wouldn't have been half-bad if I had died from that creature attack.

I walk over to the radio. Try to think about something else. A song comes on, I know this song. It's one that I like.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<em>_...__"_

I smile. I... I slightly remember this song.

"_Bad decisions, that's alright."_

It reminds me of something…

"_Welcome to my silly life."_

Indeed, welcome to _my _silly life.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood." _

I'm humming the tune now and I'm not sure why. I tap the rhythm. I keep my lips clamped together, but really want to sing with it.

"_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
>Look, I'm still around."<em>

I cannot take it. I sing along.

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than perfect."<em>

It's the none-swearing version, but I swear in the right place anyway.

"_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
>You're perfect to me."<em>

I _really _do love this song... It reminds me of something... Just reminds me... remember... remember... remember...

"_You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong.  
>Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead.<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it."_

I am doubting myself and this song has to come on. Coincidence? I don't care if it is. I sing along, now standing up now, really getting into the song.

"_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.  
>It's enough; I've done all I can think of.<br>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."_

I sing to the chorus again, swearing in the right place. This song stands out to me, it reminds me... remember... remember...remember...

"_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in line, and we try__,__ try__,__ try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time."_

Agreed. The whole world is scared and I do end up swallowing the fear for them, and I should be drinking a nice cold beer. We do try too hard and it does end up being a waste of my time.

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.  
>They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair.<br>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.  
>Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?"<em>

Remember... remember... remember... remember, I JUST CAN'T REMEMBER!

The song breaks into the chorus again, but I'm no longer singing. I sit back on the sofa and think. I bend over and try to pull my hair out. I can't remember, this song means something and I just can't remember. I want to remember, I want to remember, I want to, I want too.

Oh no.

I haven't remembered the song, but something else, something to do with the anomaly site. The one that the others just so happen to be at, at this very moment.

I jump up, not bothering to turn off the radio. I grab my jacket rushing to put it on. I go to open the door, but realize that I do not have any shoes on. I rush to put my shoes. I scramble out of the door and into the third car that we got yesterday. I jump into the driver's seat and close the door. I look across the dashboard.

How in hell do you work this thing again?

I look over it and over it. Is there a button or a key needed? I lean down to where the 'pedals' are. I pull a screwdriver out of my boot and get the board off. There are a lots of wires, all different colours. I start to pull them and put other ones together. Before I know it, the engine fires up. I sit back up straight again. I look across the dashboard again.

How in hell do you drive this thing again?

I grab hold of the wheel like Jess did. I remember everything she did, replaying it over in my head. I change the gear, put my foot on the gas and drive down the road, reaching speeds of sixty within four minutes, driving like the mad man I am...

* * *

><p><strong>It had to be done. I had to have P!nk's 'Perfect' song in this.<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Review please.**


	7. I remember

**Not many chapters left. Two I think.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

I drive. My foot is flat on the accelerator as I swerve around other cars. My friends are in deep trouble, great danger. I need get to them, to warn them. I don't remember the way to the forest, but I'm sure that I'm going the right way.

I'm not thinking, I'm doing.

**Abby**

The dinosaur fell to the ground unconscious. It upsets me to know that this fellow is the cause of death. It just pains me to know that. It upsets me even more to see it have to be put down like this. Something just doesn't seem right about it all. I sigh. This job is hard at times. I hear a car. We are quite far into the woods, but we were able to get the cars some of the way in with us. I turn around and hear a car skid to stop somewhere in the distance. I turn to Matt and Conner, but they don't hear it. I hear footsteps, someone running. Closer and closer... Faster and faster...

Suddenly, Becker bursts through the bushes with a fearful look on his face. And as Matt looks away, I know there is going to be trouble.

**Becker**

I jump over a log and run towards Matt.

"Matt! Matt!" I call out. He is walking near the creature, but that doesn't matter right now. He turns round sharply.

"Becker, I don't know how you got here, but you go back to the house." He seems annoyed and I can't understand why.

"No Matt, I've remembered something, It's important – "

"Whatever it is Becker, it can wait," he said turning round and walking off. What do I have to lose?

"There's another creature!" I shout at him. He snaps round and stares at me. "It's a... a..." I can't remember what we call it... Suddenly, only I notice that the birds have stopped singing. The dogs start to bark like crazy, but everyone notices that. I'm still trying to remember, trying so hard. I see it all the time. When though? Why can't I remember? I want to remember, I have to remember...

A scream cuts through the air like a hot knife in butter. I spin around to see a man dead. My thoughts are cut into pieces by the dogs barking louder and acting more vicious. Something jumps from tree to tree, far too fast for us to see... Did I just rhyme then? Matt fires, even though he doesn't know what he's shooting at. The creature gurgles and growls as it jumps around. It's only a blur to me, but as it jumps down to kill, I remember something. It's from my dream. The creature runs away again, jumping up into a tree. I can't focus. Everyone's shouting, the dogs are barking, the trees are rattling and the creature is killing. I can't focus, I can't remember. I spin around trying to find it, trying to see it. Trying not to be killed. I look to my left as I hear Matt curse. We still don't know what it is!

Suddenly, I'm running over to Abby. I am unable to stop my body. It's as if my body is acting automatically to something that I normally do without thinking about. I run as if it is a matter of life and death... it probably is. She doesn't see me coming until I am a second away from her. My body slams into hers, knocking her flat off her feet. She goes flying to the side, whereas I stand in her place. The creature jumps down in front of me on all fours. Its face is twisted and has a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Its skin is muddy looking and its feet have two sharp claws.

It's a future predator.

It raises its claws...

It slashes across my chest, sending me flying backwards...

My head smashes on a sharp rock...

_Hard_...

I roll down a muddy hill...

Out of the others sight...

Gunfire echoes in the distance of my mind...

My body is paralyzed. I am lying here eyes wide-open like a dead corpse. I feel something on my cheek. It's starting to rain. I've always loved the rain, ever since I was a kid... When I was a kid. I have parents. My name is Captain Hilary John Becker... Finally, a decent male name... Wait, I hate my name. I have a brother called David and a sister called Sandy, both older than me. I love guns, archery and training. I hate hospitals, Philip and nuts (as I'm allergic).

Memories flashed rapidly like lights at me. The moments I've hated, the moments I've liked, the moments I've loved. Funny moments, sad moments, disgusting moments, painful moments, joyful moments, moments I'll never forget and moments I'd like to forget.

However, there is one thing I can say.

I remember...

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is a good chapter.<strong>

**Review please.**


	8. Ending it

**Sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

...Rain...

Move...

...Rain falls fast and hard now...

...I hear the gun shots...

Move...

...I hear people screaming...

...I hear people shouting...

Move...

...I must help...

_Move..._

...I need to help...

_MOVE..._

**Abby**

I try to stand up, but the future predator had had a go at my leg. I stumbled back down into the small pool of blood that oozed out of my leg. The ones that are alive out of Becker's men are shooting like hell, trying to kill it. They'll only get themselves killed. I breathe heavily, trying to be quieter. If it comes for me, I won't be able to run, not far any way. I look around. I fight tears as I see Conner lying on the floor, not moving. I look elsewhere to see Matt with one of his arms stuck under a fallen tree. Still trying to shoot the creature. I feel every bit of my body scream.

The creature kills another man.

It's smarter than the others we have encountered.

**Matt**

I cannot feel my arm anymore. The tree has numbed it and I think the cold rain has something to do with it too. I believe the rain is numbing my feet and hands as well, considering that it is hurting my finger to shoot. However, I'm not stopping until it's dead.

The creature kills another man.

It's smarter than the others we have encountered.

**Conner**

I breathe the wet ground in. I'm only just awake, but I'm going to be having a long nap soon... Maybe one I'll never wake up from.

I hear the creature kill another man.

It's smarter than the others we have encountered.

**Jess**

I tap furiously at the keys on the ADD. I heard people tell me that Becker had somehow got to the anomaly site. God knows how he did that. Then I lost contact and all I can now hear are screams down the earpieces. I'm worried sick, I hate being blind and not knowing what's going on. I hate it when an anomaly opens up somewhere where there aren't any CCTV cameras (say a forest).

I hear the creature kill another man.

It's smarter than the others we have encountered.

**Lester**

Jess hasn't noticed that I'm standing right behind her. She's far too wrapped up in the situation in front of her. I watch, unable to do a thing. Feeling useless is a waste of my time, and I hate it. I turn away to get the paper work read, the team screaming and crawling out from the back of my mind. Crawling out with every step I take away from the ADD.

I hear the creature kill another man.

It's smarter than the others we have encountered.

**Phillip**

I pass Lester who steps into his office with a grim look on his face. I carry on walking towards Miss Parker to complain about a report she wrote. As I get closer towards the ADD, I hear screams coming from the speakers. I stand right behind her, but she hasn't noticed me. I listen to what people are saying over the speakers. Another creature? Most of the men dead?

I hear the creature kill another man.

It's smarter than the others we have encountered.

**Matt**

The rain has got harder. I am unable to feel my arm at all now. It is as if I never had two arms. Only a handful of Becker's men are still alive, but are being knocked down quickly like toy soldiers. The creature is as quiet as we are, but still here. For a moment, all we can hear is the rain beating down on us. The future predator suddenly falls out of the sky and lands perfectly in front of me. I know this is where my life ends. My heart hammers against my rib cage, sealing my horrid fate...

_Bang!_

Blood sprays into my face. The creature howls in pain and turns to its attacker... It turns to Becker. Becker turns and runs. The creature bounces after him, forgetting about me.

However, the real thing is: Where did Becker get a gun from?

**Becker**

My mind is racing. My heart is pounding. My lungs are burning.

I'm right back at the beginning now, but this time I'm being chased by the future predator instead of the other creature. I run, trying not to slip on the muddy ground. I try to lure it away from the others, make sure that they are safe, and give them time to go. I know that they'll come for me, but I hope they come later rather than sooner. I can't have them getting hurt. I jump over a fallen tree and carry on running. I run pass bushes and weave myself through the tree. It is hard to see as the rain is getting harder and harder. Something's upset Mother Nature real badly. I carry on running, even though I do not know where I am running.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the creature flies past me, lashing at my arm as it goes by. The creature's attack forces my body to fall forward into the mud and roll down another hill. I get straight back up. Every second I waste gives the creature more opportunities to kill me. I run and run, my legs scream at me to stop, but I can't or it's my life. I hear the creature all around me, but I cannot see it, or barely anything else. I am completely soaked by the rain now and the water is weighing me down. However, I carry on running; no, I force myself to carry on running. Blood trickles into my eyes from the gash on my head. Blood runs down my arm, dripping onto the ground bellow. Blood stains my trousers from cuts on my knees. My hands are grazed and sting uncontrollably...

Suddenly... I trip...

I stumble and fall. My face makes contact with the slippery and muddy ground, and my whole body moves across the ground like a sledge on snow. My body finally stops moving after a while. I slowly and painfully turn over, a small cry of pain escaping my lips. I stare at the grey skies, rain whipping me harder and faster than an actual whip. I lie there, arms spread out, one hand loosely holding the gun. I try to grab my breath back, but my chest burns too much. My deep breaths echo throughout the forest as the rain pours down. I hear the creature land somewhere around me. I hear it slowly take each step towards me, gurgling at what it gets to feast on, what flesh it gets to rip apart now.

I close my eyes tight in disgust...

I grip the gun in anger...

I sit up in pain...

I fire...

The shot echoes through the forest forevermore. The creature doesn't even have time to react to the shot it killed it so quickly. I am unsure how, but I managed to shoot the creature through the middle of its forehead. Its body slums onto the ground, slightly sinking into the wet ground. I fall back onto the ground, satisfied that the creature is dead. I laugh slightly, my throat dead dry. I let the gun slip through my fingers onto the ground by me.

All this time, I've been wanting to end it. All this time, I've been waiting to end it. Ending it is all I've wanted to do, even though I didn't know that I wanted that. Now, I have.

I lie here, for who knows how long.

The Darkness welcomes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

I say goodbye to the Darkness. I walk away, hearing it scream my name, scream for me to come to it. However, I remember, and I know better and I walk away now.

My eyes flutter open. I look around the room that I am in. I'm back in a hospital. I look around the room a bit more carefully. Matt, Jess, Abby, Conner and Lester are all stood round my bed. Everyone but Lester have full-on smiles on their faces. Lester takes a step towards my bedside, standing behind Jess who is holding my hand softly.

"Welcome back, Captain Becker," he says – and if I'm not mistaken – proudly. I look around at my friend's faces, one by one, and then back at him.

"It's good to be back, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think?<strong>

**Review please!**


	9. Nothing left here to burn

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**I was a bit disappointed that I only got 1 review on the last chapter Thank you Beth Becker for the review!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker<strong>

I stand and watch the fire burn. I've always liked the way a flame has danced, ever since I was small. The way it moves and how it glows... It's always amused me how something so beautiful can be so murderous. At a younger age I would get a candle, light it and put it by my bedside at night. I would watch it for hours on end until I fell asleep at long last. When I woke up, the candle would be half-melted and mysteriously unlit. My parents would always be in bed and the windows and door would always be closed... So how could the candle be put out?

I lean into Jess.

"Why do we have to burn both creatures again?" I whisper and notice her shiver in the autumn cold.

"We are burning the one from the future because we don't want Philip getting his hands on it, just incase... and Abby wanted to give the second one a proper goodbye, since we killed it and it did nothing wrong." she explained, turning back to face the fire. The glow of the rising sun and fire made the outline of her face noticeable and made her skin glow a beautiful colour.

I look down past Jess at my other teammates. Conner is perfectly fine and is able to leave hospital. Abby is in the best shape out of the lot of us. Matt's arm will be in a sling for a very long time. The doctors say I came out with the worst injuries. A smashed skull, cuts on my face, two broken ribs, and a sprained ankle, plus cuts and bruises all over. I should really be in a hospital bed resting, but I never have had a thing for hospitals. They're too white and too... clean, they smell funny. Lester has put us all on medical leave, me the only one not going to do as I'm told and not stay at home. It's funny how so many rules and orders I follow and take to the extreme, but how many I disobey as well.

I turn and start to walk towards my car, one of the big, black 4 by 4's. I limp slightly, and I know that the others are all thinking the same thing – Is he okay to drive? I smile through the winces of pain as I get to my car. I open the door and hop in. I slam it shut and start the engine. The radio springs to life. A drum comes through the speakers then after six seconds so does a piano, creating a nice beat.

_Lovers and liars_, a fantastic piano rock band. Just so happens that my favourite song comes on the radio. I look in the mirror back at the others.

_Broken record on the stereo  
>Shattered glass from a past I can't let go<em>

There is a shattered past that I can't let go of. So many times, I've failed at the job that I was trusted to do. So many times, I've done the wrong thing, acted stupidly... I turn on the engine... Cutter, Sarah, Abby, Conner and Danny. People get hurt and I'm meant to protect them...

_Hope to hell this is the last time  
>I hope to hell this is the last time I ever hurt<em>

And I do hope that this will be the last time that I hurt inside - physical pain is something I can handle, but the mental pain, it is something I find hard to live with each and every day. However, I know that I will never stop hurting. Not now, and not ever. The pain will always be there like The Darkness... But like The Darkness, I can fight against it, and rise above it.

_What more do you expect from me?  
>There's nothing left here to burn<br>There's nothing left here to burn_

Each and every day I wonder what people expect from me. What they expect me to do. I know what I am expected to do with my job, but what do people personally expect of me. Do they expect me to be the hero every time? To be the one that always get hurt? The one that always blames himself and never lets anyone get too close to him?

_And I've given you every part of me  
>There's nothing left here to burn<br>There's nothing left here to burn_

I have given every part of myself to the ARC and the team. I almost don't have a social life I give so much to the ARC (this really annoys my family). I have fought creature after creature, stayed in hospital bed after hospital bed and done paper work after paper work for them (there is far too much paper work in this job).

_A broken heart tried hard to make it whole  
>but the memories won't seem to let you go<em>

And my heart is broken and I have tried _so _hard to make is whole again, to be able to walk into the ARC and think 'Hey, this job isn't all that bad'. However, I cannot, because my memories won't let me think that. The job has its moments, but this job is what makes my life bit-by-bit, hard to live with. I try to be positive, but when someone else dies, it gets harder and harder.

_Hope to hell this is the last time  
>I hope to hell this is the last time I ever hurt<em>

There is nothing left here to burn. Many things that should be forgotten cannot be forgotten, and maybe, just maybe, that's a good thing. As what has happened during my life is what has made me who I am inside. Bad things happen, and I shouldn't be so stupid as to let those things bring me down so low that I can't rise up again. I have a team to _protect__, _and I can't have anything get in the way of that, not even my feelings.

I feel slightly bad for just getting in my car and driving off. I should really stay and help clean up when the fire goes out. I don't feel that bad for the fact that the team want me at home resting. I'm not very good at sitting still... I should actually be in hospital resting really. Down the road, I come to some cross roads. I sit here and let the music swarm around my head.

Go straight ahead and go home

Go back and help with the fire

Go left and go to hospital

Go right and go to the ARC, do paper work and then hit the gym

Four choices and I can only choose one. I love fires, but love working out. I dislike sitting still, but hate hospitals. However, I should rest at home (for the team), but a hospital will give me medication to make me get better and quicker.

I drive the car the way_ I_ want to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly, it is over. I'll let you decide which way Becker went. Also, I highly recommend the song that was in this chapter. It is truly brilliant!<strong>

**If anyone would like to know a little bit about my next story then do say so in a review (say if you would like to know or you might not get told). What I'll say now is, that it is a Becker and Lester fic **

**Please review!**


End file.
